Big Hero 7 Stories
by Adazula
Summary: One shots from Big Hero 7. Hiro and Tetris had many things going on in their lives. Now we get to know how crazy it can get when it comes to twin prodigies. Takes place before or after movie events. PREVIEW IS NOW UP FOR THE SEQUEL.
1. Oh boy twins

Big Hero 7 stories

By: Adazula

Story 1: Oh boy. Twins

By: Adazula

Rated: T for surgical scene.

Tadashi cant wait to become a brother to the new addition to his small family. But he wasn't expecting twins, neither did his parents.

* * *

" Tadashi. Come over here." A woman, named Maemi, called the six year old boy over from his toy robot. He runs over to her with excitement and sits down on the couch.

He has black hair that has always been neat and in place. Just like his father. Even though he has his child roundness in his face, Maemi knows that the genes he got from his father will square it out. The only thing that her son inherited from her was her nurturing behavior.

" Mom! How was work? I helped Aunt Cass with the massive chores!" The little boy said proudly.

" Ohhhhhh you're such a big boy. I want to give you some big news and we are going to go through some pretty big changes. I just want you to know that I still love you with all of my heart no matter what." His mom said sitting down next to him.

" Is it bad, mom?" He asked worried. He doesn't know what's happening. Is the changes bad?

" No it's not. It's a good change. Big, but good." His mom said as she smiles and hugs him.

" What's the big change?" Tadashi looks up curiously at his mom.

" How would you feel about becoming a big brother?" She asked him cautiously. She heard from many mothers that older siblings tend to not like the idea of no longer being the only child. She's secretly hoping that Tadashi is not like that and will love the idea.

" Really mom!" He smiles and hugs her. " I'm going to have a brother!"

" Or a sister. We don't know yet. Will you have a problem with that?"

" No! I won't ever have a problem with having a sister!"

" That's great. Absolutely great. Well we need to tell your dad and other relatives. Especially your Aunt Cass. Ohhhhhh, she'll be hoping for a niece to spoil, but she wouldn't mind for another wonderful nephew like you." She says as she starts to cry in happiness.

" Mom are you ok." Her son asked concern. If it's one thing that she loves about Tadashi. It's his helpful and caring nature.

" No of course not. I'm so happy. So happy." She said. She had trouble in the past with having another baby. She had several miscarriages before and after giving birth to Tadashi. Each time afraid to tell everyone, in fear of being pitied if she lost the pregnancy.

Now at four months, she has a good feeling she will make it through this pregnancy. Hopefully, she will come out of it with a healthy baby brother or sister for Tadashi.

* * *

Four months later.

" No! It's too early! I can't be going into labor! It's not time!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Begging to stop this nightmare.

She is in the hospital after experiencing sudden labor aches and pains at her workplace. She called her husband, Tomeo, and he insisted vigorously on going to the hospital just to be on the safe side. In the end, she reluctantly agreed.

They both originally thought it was typical false contractions. No big deal. She gets sent home and would be advised to strict bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. But things did not go as plan, because here she is getting ready for an emergency c-section.

" Mam. If we don't deliver the baby soon, you could potentially have life threatening complications. We have to do it now. We have the NICU on call and they will do everything they possibly can. But there are no guarantees." The nurse urgently tells the crying woman.

" I don't want to lose my baby! I can't lose my baby!" She cried. She can't lose this baby. She can't lose another child.

" But Tadashi can't lose his mom. We have to do it." Tomeo begged. " We're at a good hospital. They won't let our child die."

" Promise me!" She begged. " Promise me that nothing will happen to our baby!"

" Sir we need to take your wife to the operating room. I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside in the waiting room due to the emergency circumstances." The nurse said.

Tomeo kisses his crying wife and said, " I promise." before the team of nurses take her gurney away to the operating room. Leaving him standing in middle of the chaotic ER. About to cry himself.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

Aunt Cass is being dragged into the hospital waiting room by an an anxious Tadashi. She gotten the call as soon as Tadashi got home from school. Heck! He's still wearing his backpack.

The moment Tadashi had heard that his mom was having the baby, he became excited and happy. He wants to meet his sibling so badly.

" Come on Aunt Cass!" He shouted excitedly.

" Tadashi hold on! We need to be patient." She said even though she is anxious too. But in a different manner.

She's terrified for her sister in law. The baby wasn't suppose to be born for at least another month. She knows that the baby could possibly die from the complications of being born early or have life altering complications. She's worried sick about what's going on.

" Dad!" Tadashi said seeing Tomeo sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He's worried for his wife. His baby. Everything.

" Dad..." Tadashi said more worryingly seeing his Dad. He has his usually neat tie loosened and his shirt unbuttoned at the top. The worst part was that his Dad looks scared.

Tadashi is confused. Everybody seems sad and scared at the same time. Why? His brother or sister is coming and people are worrying.

" Oh Tadashi. Mommy is in pain and she has to have the baby now." He said to his child sadly.

" But it's a good thing. Right?" Tadashi asked. Oblivious to the situation.

" No not if the baby is born too early. Babies need time to grow in their mothers in order to survive. They can't survive on their own if they are born too early. The baby's at risk of not making it." Tomeo painfully explains to his six year old son. He wanted to assure Tadashi that everything is okay, but he also knows that Tadashi is a very smart kid and you can't lie to him that easily.

" No! I don't want my little brother or sister to die!" Tadashi cried hugging his Dad.

" Neither do I Tadashi." Tomeo hugged his crying son. " Neither do I."

* * *

Meanwhile in the operating room.

"I'm in the abdomen. I have hold of the baby's waist. Get the oxygen mask and the incubator ready!" The doctor orders the people from the neonatal intensive care unit.

" I'm pulling the baby out." He said as he slowly gets the baby out of the mother.

Because of the situation, the mother had to go under general anesthetic. Completely knocking her out for the duration of the c-section. She has no idea what was about to happen. Neither did the doctors.

" And...it's a boy." The doctor said holding a blue baby boy that is covered in blood and amniotic fluid. So far he's underweight, that's normal for a premature baby, and is in desperate need of oxygen. He quickly cuts the umbilical cord and hands the baby boy to nurse who rushes him to the waiting incubator. So far he has made no noise or signs of breathing. That's not good.

The doctor hoping for the best turns his attention to the mother and was about to close her up when he notices something off. Her abdomen still seems swollen and doesn't look right. He has a gut feeling about what was causing it and his hands went back into the mother's abdomen to search.

" Doctor! What are doing!" The surgical nurse beside him said surprised at her colleague's sudden actions.

" I think... There is! Call NICU for another incubator!" He orders his team finally clutching on to what he was looking for. "There's another baby!"

" Another baby! We didn't see it on the ultrasound!" The nurse gasped.

" Well it appears this one was hiding from us." The doctor stated as he slowly pulls the second baby out.

Meanwhile the neonatal intensive care nurses are trying to get the first baby to breathe by holding an oxygen mask over him, but it's not looking good. He's still blue and not responding.

The doctor manages to deliver the other baby, who as blue as the first. The baby is smaller than the first, but not dangerously underweight. The moment the doctor cuts the second umbilical cord was when he heard the sound he was hoping to hear.

The baby boy starts to cry and moving around on the warming table. His skin is finally starting to pink up. The cry was strong and demanding. It was the most beautiful sound ever. He was going to be ok.

The doctor hands the second baby over to the waiting nurse. " It's a girl." The doctor announces quietly. The nurses at the newly arrived incubator surround the baby girl trying to get her to breathe like her brother. Hopefully it's only a matter of time. Hopefully.

* * *

Twenty minutes later in the waiting room.

The doctor walks into to the waiting room to inform the news of what happened to Tomeo's wife and his child.

" Doctor!" Tomeo and his sister Cass said practically running to him with Tadashi trailing behind wanting to know what's going on and if his sibling and mom are ok.

" How's my wife?" Tomeo said.

" She's doing as well as we hoped for. She's being extubated and will be waking up in about twenty minutes." The doctor informed him.

" Thank Goodness." Then Tomeo's gulped as he dared to ask, " And the baby?"

" They're a bit on small side and will need to stay in the hospital till they gain enough weight to be taken home. However they are both crying strongly and that's an excellent sign. It means that their lungs are fully developed. They don't have respiratory issues, and that was what we were worried about given their premature birth. We're not out of the woods, but we are well on our way." The doctor smiled.

Are three of them are crying in happiness that the baby is alright until Tomeo realizes something peculiar. "They?! Both!?"

" Mr. Hamada, congratulations on the birth of your twins." The doctor informed.

" Twins!?" Cass shouted. She was surprised that not only a baby survived, but there's two of them.

" There's more than one baby?!" Tadashi said also in shock. The doctor nodded.

Tomeo paces back and forth as the surprise news settles in his mind before asking, " What are they?"

" Your son was born first at 5:24pm and five minutes later your daughter was born." The doctor said.

" I have another nephew! and it's about time that a girl came in!" Cass whooped as tears came to her eyes. Happy tears.

" I have a brother _and_ a sister!" Tadashi cheered with his aunt.

" Can we see them?" Tomeo asked the doctor.

" Of course you can. Follow me." The doctor said leading the family down to the NICU. He opens the door and takes them past many babies to the back where a pair of incubators are set up side by side.

Both Tomeo and his sister's eyes glisten with tears as they see the babies in front of them. They are so happy to see them both healthy and full of life. Ready to be loved and nurtured by their family.

Tadashi peers into the left incubator and sees a baby in a blue blanket. He figures that's his new little brother. He has really messy black hair and is acting really fidgety. Like he doesn't want to stay put. His clear eyes keep shifting as he takes in his new environment. Like he's disturbed of his new surroundings.

Tadashi then crosses over to the other incubator and sees the other baby wrapped in pink. She's much more calm and curious. Her black hair is not as messy as her twin brother's but not as neat as Tadashi's. She looks around slowly with her little eyes and locks them on her older brother with her bright blue-gray eyes.

Tadashi waves at his little sister and she in turn gave him a little smile.

" Ohhhhhh. They're so precious. Maemi will be so happy when she hears about them." Cass said hugging her brother.

" I'm just so glad that everyone is alright." He smiles refusing to stop looking at his beautiful new additions.

" Dad why are their eyes blue? We don't have blue eyes. We have brown." Tadashi asked.

" They'll become brown in a few days. They need to adjust to the light. They've been in a dark place for a long time." Tomeo explains. " But in rare cases they can stay blue if they have the genetics. Your mom and I do have a recessive gene, so it's possible. But unlikely. By the way, how does it feel to be a big brother?"

" I love them already. What are their names?" Tadashi smiles.

" Well we have been discussing, but we wanted to wait till they came to make a decision. Aw man will we need to buy a second set of everything because of this surprise." Tomeo breathed heavily.

" Don't worry about it for now. Right now we have to go tell Maemi about this. We got through this with Tadashi and we can get through this with these two. Along with Tadashi as our extra help, we be more than fine." Cass said to reassure her brother.

" Yeah. You're right. Let's head upstairs. Maemi should be waking up any minute now and would want to know about her children." Tomeo and Cass start walking out. " Tadashi come on."

" I want to stay here." Tadashi said.

Cass and Tomeo look at each other before Tomeo responded, "Alright, but stay right there. I don't want you running off. Okay."

" I promise." Tadashi said. His dad and aunt leave him alone with his new brother and sister. He looks at his new siblings and pulls out two objects out of his backpack. A white elephant and a blue teddy bear.

" I saw these in a zoo gift shop a month ago and couldn't decide which to get. I bought both of them with my allowance and now I know why." He said holding them up to his brother and sister. The babies each look at the toys with wonder.

" Let's see. You can have the teddy bear, little brother." Tadashi smiles as he places the bear on top of his baby brother's incubator. " And you can have the elephant, little sister." He place the elephant on his baby sister's incubator. " Now you won't get lonely. Even if you guys get separated. Which is unlikely, because you are twins."

" But no matter what, I will always love you guys too." Tadashi smiles. Imagining all the good times he will have with them as their big brother. No matter how crazy it gets.

A week later everyone was deemed ready to go home. Luckily Tomeo had that time to buy a second set of baby supplies to take care of his twin children who are now given their names.

The baby boy was named, " Hiro Hamada". In japanese it means 'generous' and ' tolerance.' By the looks of him being fidgety, he needs a name like for the future struggles he will endure. Tadashi feels it's the perfect name for his little brother.

For the little girl, she was given the name, " Sayuri Hamada," meaning 'small lily'. Because of the blue eyes that never left and how Maemi loved this one love story. Tadashi on the other hand feels it doesn't suit her and his parents just shrugged. Who knows maybe she'll have a nickname that'll suit her better.

* * *

 **I originally wanted to formally name Tetris: Hana. I thought it would sound good of saying Hiro and Hana together. The names bounce off of each other nicely. That was the original plan. Then it changed when I was describing her. I realize that I wanted Hiro's twin sister to really look like him but not be a complete clone (besides the amputated arm). I wanted her to have a diamond in the rough thing going where she has something really unique and pretty about her, but she didn't do anything to get it. She was just simply born with it. That's when I remembered the character of Sayuri in Memoirs of a Geisha. The first thing that came to mind when it came to the story was how amazing Sayuri/Chiyo's eyes are. I knew that was the one thing I wanted Tetris to have that will set her apart from her brothers was the eye color. The name Sayuri just simply came to me and I felt that was the only way for me to thank the story for giving me such an idea.**

 **Her nickname came after when I faced a little bit of a dilemma. Sayuri is a pretty name, but my character's personality doesn't really fit the name. She's like her brothers and looks up to them. Her personality is tomboy most likely because of them. It just shows that siblings have bit of an influence on each other. She prefers basic comfortable clothes and doesn't have a problem with getting down and dirty especially since she,like Hiro, likes to build robots. Sayuri doesn't really fit her beyond the eyes she resembles. I wanted a nickname that kinda shows her love for technology, but is also fun and quirky. I was literally playing Tetris on the computer when it hit me what her nickname was going to be. In the end that was how her nickname became, Tetris.**

 **Please Review and see you later**


	2. The renaming of Sayuri

Story 2: The renaming of Sayuri.

By: Adazula

Story description: The story of how Tetris got her nickname.

* * *

Hiro was wailing. A lot and very loud for a four year old. It could ruptured anyone's eardrums if they are close to him, but Tadashi couldn't blame him. A shelf did fall on his head and put a nasty open gash on his forehead.

" Hiro. Sweety. It's okay. Just calm down" Cass said trying to soothe the screaming boy as she puts pressure on the nasty cut with a towel to try to stop the bleeding. But it's not working. Both the bleeding and the screaming.

Somehow a living room shelf broke off while no one was looking and the sharp edge of it landed on Hiro's head.

" Cass! He has to go the hospital!" Tadashi keeps telling her, but she kept insisting that she could stop the bleeding and didn't want to have to go to the ER. Mostly because of Hiro does not handle well in being in a hospital.

" Tadashi Get me my purse and our coats!" She finally ordered giving up on that battle not looking forward to the war. It's not like she has any other choice.

Tadashi ran to the mudroom to get the items. Meanwhile Sayuri is sitting on the couch seeing this chaotic scene calmly for a four year old girl.

" Tadashi keep the pressure on his gash while I get his coat on." Cass told the ten year old as he came in with the coats and purse.

Tadashi did what she asked and applied pressure to the gash as Cass got Hiro's coat on him and hers.

" Hiro hold the towel on your head ok." Cass said and Hiro put pressure on his head as he continue to wail loudly from the pain.

" I'll get my coat on too." Tadashi said ready to do just that.

" No Tadashi you're staying here with Sayuri." Cass said to him as lead Hiro towards the stairs.

" But Cass!" Tadashi wailed.

" Tadashi! I already having one screaming child to take care of. I don't need it from you. Your ten years old. I want you to watch your sister until we get back. Do you understand?" She said as she and Hiro go down the stairs towards the garage door.

Tadashi groaned before he reluctantly said, " Fine."

" I'll make sure Hiro is fine. Just don't blow up the house. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said right before she and Hiro got out the garage door.

Tadashi groaned as he walked back towards the living room where his sister is still sitting calmly. He's worried about Hiro, and at the same time he didn't want to watch his sister.

Hiro would be an attention seeker. He would cry or scream even if he was just bored and no one would interest him. He was like any other child at this stage of the game.

But Sayuri was what Tadashi called a weird child. She wasn't that emotional for four year old and very quiet. She barely talks and would mostly just communicate with her blue eyes by looking at something that she's interested in. She could easily blend into any background and no one would notice.

Tadashi looked at his quiet sister. She also wasn't wearing much girly clothes. She actually would wear stuff that belongs to Hiro except for a white Hello Kitty Hat with it's ears poking up over her short black hair.

It wasn't that Tadashi didn't like his little sister. He's just more interested in playing with Hiro because at least he wasn't boring. Even if Hiro would throw fits if Tadashi messed with him. Sayuri on the other hand was practically emotionless and a bit boring.

" Hey." He said to get her attention.

She looked at him in response and blinked her blue eyes.

" What do you want to do?" He asked awkwardly.

She shrugged her shoulder. Indicating that she didn't care.

" Do you like checker?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

" Alright let's play checkers." He said.

They played checkers for about two rounds. Both times Sayuri had miraculously had creamed him in. For a quiet girl, she definitely knows how to play.

" Aw! creamed me again!" Tadashi bellowed in defeat trying to at least get a laugh or a giggle out of his sister, but nothing. Not even a smile. Just a blank stare with her head cocked to the side.

He played more board games with her. Candyland, Life, and Chutes and ladders. Each time she beat him at, but still remained emotionless while Tadashi was exaggerating his emotions. Nothing was getting through to the little girl.

Finally he gave up and went upstairs to their shared room out of exhaustion. He flops on to his bed and looks up at the ceiling with only one thought in his head.

" I hope Hiro is alright. I'm just worried about him. You know." Tadashi said to his sister who is sitting on her and Hiro's shared bed.

" Will he die?" She asked, but Tadashi didn't hear her and said, " What?" as he sat himself up on his bed.

" Will he die like mama and daddy?" She asked her brother.

Tadashi was fueled with sudden emotion over what his sister had just said. He stomps on over to the little emotionless girl, " Don't you dare ever asked that! Do you hear me?! Don't you ever say that again!" He yelled at his sister.

He breathes angrily as he stare downs his little sister as she bend her little head down. She slides off the bed quietly and runs out of the room.

He continues to breathe angrily. " How dare that she said something like that!" He thought. " She had no right to compare today to our parents' deaths!"

Tadashi takes a few minutes to collect himself and realised that he shouldn't have yelled at her. She was just a little kid even if she was unusual.

He comes downstairs and to the living room to apologise to little girl. Only to find the young girl smashing his Wii system to bits.

" Sayuri!" He screamed as he grabs the four year old and throws her on to the couch. He turns around to find Wii System completely destroyed.

" What is wrong with you!? You are impossible!" He yelled again before he looks at the girl and sees her eyes welling with tears.

" I'm going to disappear." She said as tears fall down.

" What?" He said not understanding with what she is saying.

" I'm going to disappear without anyone noticing me." She said.

" Why would you think that?" He asked.

" No one really sees me. Both you and Hiro would have fun or be get into a lot trouble together and Cass would fuss over you guys. Even I if never move for a second, no one points it out." She said.

" Sayuri…" Tadashi started before he stopped himself. He now understood why she was so emotionless and did those things. She wanted to know if she mattered to her family.

" Sayuri. I'm sorry that I got mad at you. I'm also sorry that we ignored you. It's just a lot has been happening. Our parents, adjusting here, and now Hiro's incident. Can you understand that." He said.

She nod in response and slides off the couch and over to the busted game system.

" What are you doing?" He asked as he watches her take a few of the broken parts in her little hands.

" Fixing it." She answered.

" Sayuri. There's no way that you're going to fix it. You busted it pretty bed." He said before he sees her start putting the parts together effortlessly.

He watches in awe as she puts the parts together with ease. For a four year old girl, she can put together a game system that not even Tadashi could do.

She puts the final pieces together and says, " All fixed."

Tadashi gets on his knees and cautiously presses the power button on the game system. The game system immediately turns on and shows up on the TV screen.

Tadashi looked dumbfounded at his little sister and says, " How did you do that."

She shrugs, " Wasn't hard. I just knew which pieces it belongs with."

" I mean it was amazing enough that Hiro put together my robot. But you can do it too?" He says before another thought came to mind, " Did you fix my Wii remote last week too?"

She smiles and nods in response. " Un Huh. Turns out that it was water damaged."

" I knew it had something to do with Hiro spilling that soda on it." He mumbled. " You're quite the engineer."

She shrugs as she said, " It's like that game Tetris on the computer."

" Yeah putting things together is like playing Tetris." He said before a thought came to mind and smiles about it. " Hey. I should called you Tetris. That's a perfect nickname for you."

" Tetris? Why Tetris?" Sayuri asked.

" It suits you. You like putting things together like the game, so it suits you. I've been wanting to find a nickname for you ever since you were born. Sayuri just doesn't fit you."

" Then why did our parents name me that?"

" They thought since you have unique eyes that you should be called that after some character from a book mom really liked. I honestly thought you needed something more….you.

" More me?" She asked.

" That's how I can best describe it. So do you like it 'Tetris'" He smiled at her.

She ponders for a minute before smiling and says, " I love it. Tetris sounds cool! I can't wait to tell Aunt Cass and Hiro."

" Looks like Hiro will be jealous that he doesn't have a nickname when he gets back from the hospital." Tadashi said as he gets up off the floor and sits on the couch.

" But he doesn't need a nickname. His name suits in a ironic way." The now deemed "Tetris" said.

" Yes it does Tetris. Yes it does." He said.

* * *

A few hours later.

" We're back and Hiro is completely intact." Cass gasped in exhaustion as they came in through the garage door.

" Yes I am." Hiro said sucking on a lollipop. His head now has a turban of gauze where his forehead is stitched.

" Now next time you try to reach the TV remote…" Cass said to the young boy.

" I ask Tadashi or you." He said in response.

" Good boy." She told him.

" Hey Cass." Tadashi said meeting them in the mudroom.

" You wouldn't believe this kid. Twice has he attempted to run away from the doctors! Three people had to hold him down for the anasethetic. Then two more including myself had to hold him down when they were stitching him up. As he kept wailing, he confessed to how he sustained his injury by reaching for the TV remote and used the shelf to bare his weight."

" Hiro we told you not to do that." Tadashi reprimanded him.

" Don't worry. I won't ever do it again. I learned my lesson." Hiro said.

" How was your Sayuri." Cass asked.

" It's Tetris!" They heard a stubborn voice. All of them looked upstairs to see the little girl with her arms crossed and a glare from her blue eyes. " I am called Tetris."

" Tetris?" Cass asked confused.

" It's her new nickname. I'll explain later. She was difficult at first, but it worked out in the end. " Tadashi told their aunt.

Cass looked impressed and said, " In a way it suits her."

" Wait a minute! How come my twin gets a nickname and I don't?!" Hiro stomped his foot in outrage.

Cass turns to boy and said, " Because that's what you get for driving me crazy at the hospital with your antics and for causing your injury in the first place. Now let's all have some dinner so I can stress eat in peace."

* * *

 **Another story is done. I thought this was a fun story to tell about how she got her nickname. Now we know what she was like as very little girl. Very quiet and has this questionable quiet behavior going. I kinda replicated the twins' behavior towards my own childhood. Especially Hiro. I was not an easy child growing up according to my family.**

 **For those who haven't read the last chapter of** **Big Hero 7,** **do it. It will show you guys the sneak peak to the sequel that I will write.**

 **I'm so glad that many people are interested in my idea for the sequel. I don't know whether I'm going to have the Avengers in it. But Agent Coulson is going to make an appearance. This story is going to involve a major rift in the team in the beginning. Especially Tetris. She is defintely going to have some development in the story as it's going to go from them being fourteen to twenty-one in the story.**

 **I want to write the sequel in fall so as to give myself time to figure out what I want to do and also enjoy writing the short stories for now. I'm excited to write this story, but I have other stories to tend to. Which I encourage you guys to check them out. I put a lot of time in to them, so I appreciate it if you guys check it out.**

 **Please Review this story and see you later.**


	3. Mochi the Moocher

Story 3: Mochi the Moocher.

By: Adazula

Story description: The story of how Mochi became a member of the Hamada family. Takes place when the twins are twelve.

" Uhhhh….. It's so hot….." Hiro groaned as he and his sister walk in the park on a hot and sticky saturday morning.

" Well we have to do a still life drawing on the plant life for art class if we want to pass it. Considering how much we keep skipping it." His sister told him as they carry their sketchbooks and lunch bento boxes their Aunt Cass made.

Hiro scoffs, " I hate art. I rather be doing physics or engineering. Not drawing plants on a hot saturday. Which I can't believe you dragged me out of bed for."

" You're such a baby sometimes. Stop complaining. As soon as we're done, we can enjoy the air conditioned apartment playing violent video games." She told him off.

" I look forward to it." He groaned as they set their stuff down on a bench.

They spend a good hour drawing certain plants they found in the park. Well at least Tetris did. Hiro mostly was drawing bot fight designs in his sketchbook out of habit. Tetris, being the good sister she is, drew another still life for him in case he forgot to do the assignment for art. Again. Hiro maybe a robotics prodigy, but he is a terrible art student.

" Alright. Let's eat." Hiro declared grabbing his bento box.

" Yeah I could use something to eat." Tetris groaned over the hot weather as she grabbed her bento box.

Bento boxes are the type of lunches their Aunt usually makes, because it makes them feel close to their dead parents that they never got to know very well. It's a traditional Japanese take out lunch. They usually have a meat of some sort along with rice and possible sushi in these neat little boxes.

" Sweet she made some mochi." Hiro said in happiness as Tetris smiles as well when they see the treat in their bento boxes.

Mochi are ice cream treats that both the twins love. It's a rice dough ball that's filled with the delicious ice cream. Cass would always make it in the kid's signature flavors. Hiro's is either chocolate or strawberry ice cream. When Tadashi has his, it would be vanilla. As for Tetris, her's would be green tea flavor.

Tetris immediately eats her green tea ice cream mochi and feels relieved to have something cold to eat during this hot weather.

" So good." She said with her mouth full of the creamy deliciousness.

" I don't know why you like green tea ice cream." Hiro said laughing at his sister.

" Hey at least it hasn't melted yet." She said looking Hiro's melting mochi.

" Uh you're right. I'm going to get us some sodas. Just watch my lunch and make sure no one eats it." He said running off.

" kay." She called out to him.

She starts digging into the rest of her lunch. She is so glad that her Aunt is a great cook. Especially with her unique twists to ordinary dinners or lunches like her famous hot wings. which is more suited for the fall or winter season when they need the face numbing the most.

She turns her head towards Hiro's bento box. Only to find someone else digging into it. More like something else. A kitten.

" Hey!" She said grabbing the kitten from her brother's lunch. Everything else was barely touched, but the kitten had already gobbled up Hiro's mochi. Hiro is so going to be mad.

" Oh great." She said frustrated looking at the result while still holding the kitten. The kitten starts meowing endlessly for her to put it down.

She looks at the kitten and immediately forgets about the bento box. The kitten had white, orange, and black fur with green eyes. But it looked like it hadn't eaten well and was scrawny. It was definitely feral by the lack of collar and dirty fur. No one has taken care of it.

" Oh man. I can't stay mad at you." She said putting the kitten on the ground and scratches it's little head. The cat instantly started to purr in response.

Hiro runs back over with the soda in hand to see two things. His sister petting a stray cat and his mochi gone!

" My mochi!" He yelled in devastation.

" Sorry Hiro the cat ate it." Tetris said squeamishly.

" More like you who is greedy!" He accuses her.

" It's not my fault that the cat was desperate! Besides I'm allergic to corn syrup remember! And there's a lot of it in chocolate!" She said her case.

Tetris couldn't blame Hiro but at the same time he needs to get over it.

" Great now my lunch is ruined." He said.

" We can get more later you big baby." She told him. " Just eat what's left of it."

He grudgingly eats his bento lunch while Tetris continued to play with the cat. He's a really friendly cat and poor thing really needs a home. That gave Tetris an idea.

" Hey we should take the cat with us." Tetris said.

" We're not keeping the thief." Hiro said.

" No. I was thinking taking the cat to Cass to see if she can find this little guy a home. Even though he's a thief to you, he deserves a home."

Hiro looks at his sister's face who is giving him the pouty look while holding the cat. She would only use whenever she really wanted something and needed to convince people. Unfortunately nine times out of ten, it works.

Hiro breathes out, " Fine. We'll take the cat to Cass."

" Thank you oniisan." She smiles at him and tells the cat, " Look who's going to have home real soon?"

" I don't think the cat understands you." Hiro said before the cat purrs even more loudly and Tetris smirks at him. "Forget what I said."

Hiro hauls the stuff all the way back to their house while his sibling carries the kitten in her arms. Hiro dropped the stuff on to the floor by the time they entered through the garage out of exhaustion and relief of feeling the air conditioner.

" Man was it hot." He grumbled.

" Yes it was." Tetris wiped the sweat of her forehead with one hand while still holding the cat." I'm gonna go talk to Cass."

" Yeah I'm going to see a man about a dog." Hiro started up the stairs.

" I'll alert the media." Tetris grumbled.

" Hey Sweety." She heard her Aunt and sees her walk up to her from the cafe. " I see Hiro hasn't picked up after himself." seeing the mess Hiro had left.

" Yeah I'll pick it up." She promised before saying, " Hey Cass. Can you help me with something?"

" We if it has something to do with that cute little kitty in arms, I'm all ears." Cass smiled at the cat in her niece's arms.

" I was wondering if we can find this little guy a home. I want to know if you have any friends or now any shelters that can get him on the fast track to a new owner?" She asked as her aunt scratches the cat's head lovingly.

" Well. I do know a few places, but I think I have a better solution." Her aunt beamed at the purring cat.

* * *

" I cannot believe we're keeping the moocher." Hiro groaned while glaring at the cat eating out of it's new bowl of cat food. " And I know it won't be the last time he steals my mochi."

Cass rolls her eye in amusement before she says, " Well what do you know? We just found the perfect name for our new family member."

" Moocher?" Hiro raises an eyebrow.

" No. Mochi. Because he ate your mochi." She laughed before they heard knocking on the door.

" I'll get it. Must be Tadashi who left his house key again." Tetris said heading downstairs to the garage door. She unlocks the door to find a tired version of her brother stumbling in from another late night from school.

" Thanks sis." Tadashi said exhaustingly as he stretches. " Man was that hot and stressful day. I'm so tired, there's no amount of coffee that can wake me up."

" What if I said that Cass had just gotten a baby of her own and he's in the kitchen right now." Tetris said keeping a straight face.

" Yeah that sounds….WHAT?!" Tadashi immediately woke up with a sudden thoughts of this news.

" She got a cat." She said laughing her pants off from her brother's reaction.

" Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said before trapping her in headlock. " You sure like to mess with….OW!" He screamed as she yanked his wrist back. Making him release her from his grip. " Damn Tetris! I keep forgetting that you're the twin that took self defense class.

" And gymnastics. Well before I got cut from the team three months ago due to technical issues. It's not my fault that you got all paranoid to make me take self defense. So the irony's on you." She smirked as she ran upstairs.

" Man does that cat have the good life now." Tadashi mumbled before going up the stairs to join his family.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. It's not that I didn't write any stories. In fact I finished many of them. It's just most of them are bit on the harder topics of their lives and I want my starter stories to be a bit more lit and fun before we get into the serious topics. At least that's my opinion on the whole thing of the short stories that I'm writing. At least this a nice little story to quench the thirst for now.**

 **I should be getting into the harder sides of the stories. Especially with what's going with Tetris real soon. Again I just want to write a few more fun stories before posting the more serious kind.**

 **Please Review and Check out my other stories.**


	4. Tetris has a date

Story 6: Tetris has a date.

By: Adazula

Story description: Tetris has been seeing someone and her brother is anxious about her upcoming date. Takes place two years after movie events

" So how was your presentation Hiro?" Cass asked.

" Pretty well. I'm hoping it might impress Vignogna enough." Hiro said with both confidence and also anxiousness.

" Well knowing you, it will undoubtedly impress him." Cass said looking at her nephew before turning to her niece who is looking at her ringing iphone. " Tetris put it away. We're eating."

" Sorry Aunt Cass I got to take this." She said as she left the table and went to their room. Dumbfounding her brother.

" What's with her?" Hiro asked. Curious of what's been going on lately. She's been behaving very strangely for the past few weeks. She hasn't been hanging out with him and their friends lately. Also she has been receiving a lot of phone calls that she would never ignore even if it was just for a few minutes.

" That, my nephew, is the stink of a relationship." Cass smiled knowingly. " It starts out with the dreamy looks glued on to their face. Now it's the phone calls."

" Tetris has a boyfriend!" Hiro said.

" Hiro I thought you figured this out by now." Cass said. " I mean she has been on her phone a lot lately and has been having that dreamy look in her eyes for a while."

" Well I want to make sure this guy she's with isn't using her. Like that one girl who used me in high school to cheat for her." Hiro said. Angry at the very memory.

" Hiro you really are starting to sound like Tadashi." Cass laughed. " Maybe his influence is getting through to you after all." Before Tetris came back.

" Sorry Cass." Tetris apologized before saying. "Umm... Aunt Cass can I have tomorrow off from work in the cafe."

" Why's that...ohhhhhh... Of course you can." Cass smiles.

" Wait! Are you going on a date?" Hiro said shocked.

" That's none of your business." Tetris said annoyed at her brother.

" That is if this person is trying to get into your pants." Hiro blurted out.

" Hiro!" Cass scolded.

Tetris scoffs, " Hiro I'm not going to get hurt and besides we're taking this slow. We're just planning to get dinner and go to the high school homecoming dance together. Since my date is still in high school."

" That's what they all say!" Hiro argued.

" Fine! You want proof. I let you meet my date tomorrow before we leave from our school. Ok." She said her deal out of frustration.

" Sounds like a reasonable plan to me." Cass nodded approvingly to her niece and nephew. " But I want to meet this person soon too okay?"

" Fair enough Cass. Maybe next week." Tetris said getting up from the table. " Now If you excuse I have to tell my date to hide the stash."

" What?!" Hiro said.

" Kidding." Tetris laughed before running off to her room.

* * *

The next day

" Tetris has a boyfriend!" Honey squealed in delight. " Oh! I'm so happy for her."

" Well I'm not because I haven't even met the guy." Hiro grumbled.

" Well you're meeting him now that matters." GoGo said popping her gum.

" I just don't want to use her for his own benefits." Hiro admitted his feelings.

" Hiro. Your sister knows what she's doing. Do you really think she's going to let some guy take advantage of her." Honey told him.

" I guess." Hiro admitted.

" Also she is a part of our team. She can take care of herself." GoGo said.

" That's also true." Hiro admitted again but still worried about the upcoming meeting with the mystery person.

" Hey guys." Tetris said as she came into the lab.

" Hey heard that you're dating someone now." Wasabi smirked and Tetris immediately blushes in embarrassment.

" Hiro! Did you really have to make a big deal about this and tell everyone?!" Tetris yelled at him.

" Is this your first relationship?" GoGo asked.

" Does it matter?" Tetris said before admitting, " Yes."

Baymax scans her and says, " Your blood pressure has elevated and your heart is racing. It indicates that you are experiencing embarrassment and also the feeling of being anxious."

Everyone except the twins starts laughing.

" Not a good time Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care." She said very annoyed. Baymax only blinks his eyes before going to his station to recharge.

" You know you don't have to be harsh on him." Hiro said.

" Shut up." She told him out of frustration.

Honey recovers and says, " Don't worry Tetris. You'll be fine."

" If you want tips about defending yourself. You know who to talk to." GoGo smirked.

" I don't think she wants to scare the guy." Honey said.

" It's not my first date. I started dating a few weeks ago." Tetris grumbled.

" And you never told us!" Honey said in shock.

" If I did told you guys, you would fuss over me like you're doing now and you know how much that makes me uncomfortable." Tetris growled.

" That makes sense." Wasabi shrugs.

" So what's he like?" Fred asked.

" Uhhhh...Fred..." Tetris started to say before her phone starts ringing and she picks it up. " Hey sweetie. Yep. Just meet me in my lab at around seven. Ok. bye." She ends the call.

" Was that you're boyfriend?" Hiro asked.

" You could say that." Tetris said. " Listen guys I need to finish up my projects and get ready. I promise I'll tell you about it tomorrow. See you." As she runs off.

Everyone starts talking about Tetris except Hiro. She's not the only who's anxious. He's worried about her. In the past she was with a group of bad people and she was lucky enough to get out of it while she did. He's worried that she ended up with a guy from a similar crowd and he might hurt her.

He tries to distract himself by working on a few projects for their sidejob as superheroes for San Fransokyo. Like updating Baymax's software and the scanner for his helmet. It took less time than he thought and was finished was within the hour. Around when Tetris' date should show up.

He decides to go over to their shared lab. Only to find something shocking.

Tetris is in the lab doing final touch ups on her makeup in a handheld mirror. Makeup! He never saw her with makeup on before.

She had a dark blue smokey eye thing going on that made her blue eyes pop even more. The rest of the makeup was more subdued with the exception of a touch of pale pink on her lips. She looked good. Really good.

Her outfit was just as good as her makeup. She is wearing a punk corseted black dress that flares out in tulle black and blue layers from her waist to her knee along with ankle black leather boots. Her chest length hair was curled with her distinct blue streaks showcasing in her hair. Recently she has taken to more of a mixture of goth and a punk rock look.

" Hey Hiro." She greeted her dumbfounded brother.

" You're wearing makeup." He said in shock.

" So?" She frowned a bit. " Girls sometimes wear makeup."

" But not you! You never wear makeup!" He expressed his feelings about his sister. " Is this guy making you wear makeup?!"

" No. I chose to do it. Just like I chose who to date." Tetris said frowning at her brother.

" I just can't believe that my little sister is wearing makeup." He said and that ticked Tetris off.

" Hiro we're twins. Just because you had to make an entrance five minutes before me doesn't make you the older one." Tetris said as she rolled her eyes.

" Technically it does. By the way, where's your date?" He asked getting mentally ready for the confrontation.

" In the bathroom. Should be here any minute now." She said as she mentally prepares herself to stop her brother from doing something stupid. Like killing her date. That's when they hear knocking on the door.

" You stay. I'll get the door." She told her brother before he reacted.

She goes over to the door and opens it to find a young woman about her age wearing a turquoise dress shirt under a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. She has short auburn red hair and green eyes. She's taller than Tetris, but mostly because of the heel black boots she was wearing.

" Do you need something miss?" Hiro asked as the young woman came into the lab.

" No I'm just waiting here for Tetris to finish up. You must be Hiro. Your sister has told me a lot about you." She introduced sweetly.

" She seems nice. Is she Tetris' partner on a project?" Hiro thought. " No haven't seen her before. Wait. Is she...? No way." He suddenly realized.

" Hiro this is my girlfriend, Olivia." Tetris introduced her date.

" Uhhhhhh...uhhhh." Hiro tries to find a way to react from this, but can't. It's not like he disapproves, but he never thought his sister was actually a lesbian.

" Hey Liv. Why don't you wait by the moped for a few minutes. I promise we'll get going to the dance. I need to iron a few things out." Tetris told her. She nods in understanding and leaves the lab. " So. You think my date is going to impregnate me now?" She smiled mischievously.

" Why didn't you tell me you were lesbian?" Hiro said before regretting the question. " Sorry that was offensive."

" It's fine. Well I'm not completely lesbian. I'm bisexual. Olivia and I met when she was doing a college visit. A few weeks later she asked me out on a date. I said ok and things are working out. I didn't tell because of the way you were acting about my dating life. I just wish you would just trust me once in awhile." Tetris explained.

" I do trust you." Hiro said.

" But not when it comes to things outside of my brain and our missions. You've been lately not trusting me about my personal life. Hiro it's true that I got with the wrong people three years ago, but I'm seventeen and a honor student here. And so are you. Now if you excuse me. I have a date to go on." She said heading towards the door.

" Oh Hiro." She said to get his attention. " Just so you know. When you introduce your date to me, I will tell her all the embarrassing stories about you. Consider that revenge."

" How do you know I will even have a girlfriend. What if I have boyfriend?" He smirked.

" We're twins. I know everything about you. I know you're not into guys because you keep making googly eyes and blushing around Honey Lemon." She said before leaving the lab with a stun look on her brother's face.

She smiles all the way down to outside of the building where Olivia is. On her blue moped.

" So how'd he handle it?" Olivia smiled mischievously.

" Pretty well. Let's just not have the make out sessions in front of him quite yet. I want him to get used to the idea first." Tetris said. " Now where'd you want to go before the homecoming dance?"

" I like this little cafe called The Lucky Cat Cafe." She suggested.

" I was thinking more frozen yogurt." Tetris immediately said. It was more than enough coming out to her brother for one evening.

* * *

 **Twist on my character huh! As I said in the story. She's not lesbian, she's bisexual as mentioned. I wanted to do another unique thing with her that I have no seen with OCs in general. I was planning this from the start to have her be with another girl, but I didn't want to make her the stereotype depiction of gay or bisexual people. If anyone has a problem with it, then too bad. It's a free country. Everybody has the right to love whoever they want. That's what I believe in. Also I believe in what's my business is my business, what's your business is your business. So please keep your hate to yourself.**

 **I think this is going to be a major risk. Depending on what people think. I just hope it was worth all this time and effort I put into Tetris' character. I don't want people to hate me for this bombshell.**

 **I decided to release this story in honor of legalized gay marriage in America! I'm so happy for this to happen. Congratulations to everyone who had made this possible. I'm so proud that no one has given up the fight and that our efforts have now been realized.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	5. Coming clean

Story 5: Tetris' confession.

By: Adazula

Story description: Tetris was good at hiding her problems. But she wasn't perfect at it and now she must come clean. Takes place a few months after the movie.

* * *

" Where did they go?" Tetris asked as she ran through the streets looking for their target.

" My guess is through the sewers. It's the only explanation why Baymax can't find him. His scanner isn't compatible underground." Hiro said through his earpiece while flying on Baymax.

" I can't believe that of all things Yama does, he decides bot fighting isn't enough and joins a bomb group. This is a new low for him." She said into her earpiece as she looks for the nearest manhole.

" Well he never was the brightest tool in the shed sis. How'd think I keep beating him in bot fighting?" Hiro said as keeps looking for Yama's goons.

" Because you've been building robots since we were three. You can't change the fact that we are prodigy fraternal twins Hiro."

" You were supposed to say he was stupid." Hiro groaned as Tetris laughed at that.

" Hiro! Tetris!" Another voice shouts in his ear piece. It was GoGo. " Did you two just seriously went off without us!?"

" He's on the move GoGo. We were in a rush!" Hiro explained.

" Just tell us where to meet." Honey now was pitching through their earpieces.

" Tetris is planning to go into the sewers to look for him." Hiro starts before his twin said, " I'm not planning. I'm going in. I'm at the one on Coral street." As she pulls off the cover to the sewers

" Well I got the sky cover." Hiro told everyone. " No way is any of them going up top without Baymax and I spotting them."

" We'll go into the sewers as well and split up. We'll be able to cover more ground that way."

GoGo said.

" Alright just be careful." Hiro said before letting them all off.

Tetris climbs down the ladder and into the sewers. So far it's quiet except for the sewage that is running to who knows where.

She runs on the sidewalk beside the sewage trying to get an idea of where Yama and his goons could be with the bomb in question. She did not know what was going to happen.

* * *

Nothing was said as the group fly back to Fred's mansion on Baymax. Occasionally everyone else would look at Tetris who had an angry look on her face. Worried on what's going on with the girl. Especially what had happened down in the sewers.

The moment they landed, Tetris jumps off of Baymax and marches fast towards the mansion with everyone else trying to catch up to her. Especially Hiro.

" What's going? Tetris? Come on! Don't ignore me!" Hiro trying to communicate with her but she doesn't respond as she breaks into a run inside the house.

She continues to run until she's in the nearest bathroom and locks the door. It was huge for just being a guest bathroom and very ostentatious with the continuance of the gold and red.

Knowing that the door is locked and that no one can come in. She starts to shake violently as she peels off her jumpsuit and puts back on her casual clothes.

The shaking becomes worse as she starts to remember the fire. The raging fire. The fire that wants her dead.

She runs to the sink and splashes cold water on to her face to try to calm herself down, but it wasn't helping. She's still feeling the fire that surrounds her and her anxiety is reaching to a peak.

" I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." She tries to tell herself as she hugs herself and squats onto the floor rocking back and forth. But all she can see and feel is fire.

" No you're not. Poor little girl afraid of a little fire." She hears Yama sneers inside her head.

She keeps seeing not only the fire, but her friends and worse her brothers being burned alive. Their screams clouding her head. Making her feel at fault.

" Tetris please come out." She heard Honey beg as the doorknob starts to jimmy.

" Stop it. Stop it." She begs her pacing heart and her visions to do as tears fall out of her eyes. The more she tries to forget the incident the more it keeps hurting her. She can't seem to control it and starts hyperventilating.

" Tetris open the door now!"" GoGo ordered but it's making her anxiety worse.

" No!" She shouted as her breathing became worse. Tetris can't stop hyperventilating. She was having a panic attack. She wanted to say something but can't breathe enough to talk. But she wanted to be left alone. She just wanted to be left alone.

" You're weak." She hears herself. " You will always be weak. You would rather let your friends die than be strong." As keeps seeing her awful visions.

GoGo, on the other side of the door, can't take it anymore and turns to Wasabi, " Break it down." She ordered.

Wasabi complies by slicing the hinges with the laser blades and pulls the door off. Immediately everyone runs into the bathroom. Only to find the teenage girl gone and a window open. She must have scaled out of it.

Tetris runs off the property as fast as she could. The only place she can think of is going home back. Anything not to talk about what happened in the sewers. Anything.

 _Tetris managed to locate Yama and his gang with the bomb device in question. At the same time Fred showed up on the other side of the place._

 _" Stick em up Yama. We have you surrounded by yours truly." She heard him say._

 _Immediately Yama laughs looking at them, " And what are planning to do oh great monster and side kick."_

 _" side kick?" Tetris thought. But she didn't care as long as Yama isn't going anywhere. It was then that Fred used his offense. His blowtorch._

 _Fred only used the fire to seem threatening to Yama and his goons to make them stand down, but it caught onto some moss in the sewage make it catch fire and spread upward and fast._

 _Yama and his goons made a grab for the ladder and managed to get away from it and thus making Tetris the target for the raging fire. She panics and starts running away from it. Feeling the familiar feeling that it's come to kill her. But for real._

 _She manages to find a crevice that was about her size and squeezes herself in. She screams in terror as it passes her in a rage. Imprinting it all into her memory to relive all over again._

* * *

Hiro comes home late after talking for quite a bit with his teammates about his sister. He's worried about her and this has been going on long enough. She has been hiding something from him and he needs to get to the bottom of this.

He walks in to find his aunt closing up the cafe earlier than usual.

" Hey sweetie. If you're looking for Tetris, she already is in bed. Said something about not feeling well." Cass said.

Hiro disappointed that he can't talk to her now says, " Alright. That's fine. Where are you off to?" He asked noticing the black dress his aunt is wearing.

" Oh my friends got me into this speed dating event. Apparently I can't take no for an answer. I'm going to be staying out late." She explains as she blushes. " I haven't been on something like this since you two were born."

" Too much information. Well you go have fun. I guess." Hiro nodded as he went upstairs to get some sleep as well. It has been a long day.

* * *

Tetris is tossing and turning in her sleep. She tries to block the oncoming nightmares, but nothing she did could stop them and tonight was no exception.

Every time she fell asleep. All she could see in her dreams is fire and pain. Worst is the blame.

This has been going on for several months. She only told Baymax about them when she was at the mansion that one thing after Callaghan tried to kill them the first time. Since then no one else knew except Cass and Baymax. Not even her brother or friends. Even though they have their suspicions.

But she would just brush it off every single day like it was nothing and pretend it never happened just so she wouldn't concern her friends, but mostly her twin brother.

Tonight's dream was the worst one yet.

 _She was in a room. An empty room with a wardrobe in it. All she could hear was the latch of the wardrobe trying to open itself._

 _Tetris has a gut feeling that it was going to burst into flames and starts backing away slowly from the armoire. But when it opened. It wasn't fire. It was something much worse._

 _It was a corpse. A charred corpse. One that was moving towards her still breathing it's last breaths._

 _It was holding out a charred hand toward her like as though it was begging for something. It struggles as it starts to speak._

 _" Tetris..." It uttered. " Why...?"_

 _She looks at the burnt corpse and notices disturbing details. His height. His unburned brown eyes and what's left of neat black hair. It was Tadashi._

 _" No! It can't be!" She screamed._

 _" Why didn't you come out sooner? I would've been alive." It uttered._

 _" I'm sorry!"_

 _She backs herself into a corner in fear of what she did._

 _The remains of her brother caught on fire, and he starts to scream. Tetris never heard him scream like that before. It was the scream out of fear and anger._

 _" Your fault... Your fault..." He said grabbing her by the right arm. She watches her arm catch on fire._

 _" Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as the fire catches on to the rest of her body. Turning her into the burnt corpse she deserves to be._

Tetris woke up with a jolt and screams her lungs out, but was unaware that she was awake. She tries to block out everything that she just experienced. But her vision is still full of what she that she caused.

Even though her senses were vague as they switch back-and-forth from reality and the horrible dream, she recalls foot steps running down the stairs and the door burst open.

She feels someone grabbing her shoulders and is trying to tell her something.

" No! Get away from me!" She screamed trying to get away from the person with her eyes shut tight.

" Tetris open your eyes! It's me!" The voice tells her to. She thought it was Tadashi's corpse again, but she when opens her eyes she sees Hiro's face staring back at her.

She gasps heavily as she tries to calm herself down. She realized that she had another nightmare. Only this time her twin brother saw everything.

" Tetris! What's going on?" He asked worryingly. " What happened."

She feels bile come up her throat and immediately gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. She throws up from the shock of the dream.

" Here." He said as he gives her a glass of water to rinse out her mouth.

She waves off the water and gets up from the ground. Her feet still shaking.

" I'm sorry. I woke you up didn't I?" She said as looks up at him full of guilt as she wipes her mouth with her only arm.

" Don't worry about it." He said calmly as he urges her to take the glass of water.

She takes the glass and drinks it slowly as she comes out of the bathroom and into the main living room. Her twin steers her to the window seat between the two sets of stairs.

Hiro said as he sat beside her. " Alright. What happened?"

" It was nothing. It won't happen again." Tetris whispering looking out the window.

" No it's not ok. I know something's up and you're not telling me. In fact, you're not telling anyone what's going on with you. First the stunt you pulled at the mansion and now this. What's going on. I'm worried about you." Hiro said concernedly.

" What of it? It was just a stupid nightmare. I've been having them for a while. I'm used to it."

" Nightmares? You've been having nightmares and you didn't tell anyone!" He said in outrage.

Tetris tears up and says the truth," I couldn't. I was worried about you. You completely became a different person when he died. You shut yourself out from everyone. I didn't want to abandon you over selfish things."

" I'm the one who was being selfish not you. I was a jerk. You have real issues." Hiro said.

" It's understandable of what you did because we lost Tadashi." She said.

" Yeah. But you lost your own arm and was there when it happened. That's horrible scarring, yet you hold your head up high like it doesn't even matter."

" I just don't want people to worry about me." She said quietly.

" But you shouldn't have to do that. You take on so much responsibility, that you aren't leaving room to take care of yourself. You need to give yourself a break."

" It's hard though." She confessed. She's not comfortable with this attention. She's used to giving attention. Not receiving it.

" We'll get through this together. I'm better now, so let me help you. Tell me what happened when you were dreaming."

Tetris looks up at him with her tear stained blue eyes and exhales loudly. Its about time that she needed to come clean.

* * *

Hiro exhales loudly. It has been a lot to take in for him, but he was glad to know what was finally going on.

" We have to tell everyone about this." He said. " About your nightmares. Your fears. Everything."

" I know." She said. " I just hope you guys don't think less of me."

" What? We would never do that." Hiro said.

" It's just that you treat me like I always need help and I don't want you to do that for me. Yes I will need your help sometimes, but can you please not do that unless I ask?" She said.

Hiro nods, " I'll try, but it's going to be hard for me not want to help you. Especially since you like to keep things to yourself."

" I understand. But I would appreciate it." She said.

" Yeah. But for now, let's just take this slow. I'll try to let you be more independent, but if you are having any problems just talk to me. I don't want you to keep me in the dark." He asked of her.

" I'll try." She said.

" Just so you know, we're always looking out for you. We look out for each other. Don't think you have to be the exception." He said as he hugged her.

She gratefully returns the hug. Now feeling so much lighter than she has ever been before. She no longer has carry all the burden on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Finally I was able to finish and write this story. I was trying to determine when Tetris had to come clean to her brother about her personal issues that she has been enduring since the fire. From the start I wanted to have her lose her arm to the fire, so she can represent the physical damage. But as I did some research on amputation, I learned that there are mental problems that are associated with it. I wanted to make this as realistic of a loss as possible without driving the attention too much from Hiro because he is the one that really suffers the loss of his brother.**

 **Oh and I am planning to release another sneak peak of my sequel this August. So please be courteous and not destroy your computers in anticipation. I will be officially posting the sequel around October or November.**

 **Please Review and see you later.**


	6. Preview For Big Hero 7 2: City war

**Preview for Big Hero 7.2: City War.**

 **So Please understand that this is a bit on the choppy side.**

* * *

 _When our brother died, Hiro and I made the decision to help people like Tadashi would have wanted to. I just never realized how much trouble it would get us in._

" So you must be Hiro. Renowned Robotics engineer. Your twin sister has told me a lot about you." The general smiled.

" Yeah she does like to brag about me." The nineteen year old twin smirked.

" Well it's such a pity that you are not interested in working for us. With your brain power, we would be honor to have you as another asset to what we dedicate our time for."

" Well my sister is more than just an asset if you must know. Treat her right. What are doing here anyway? What is it that you want to tell me?" Hiro got straight to the point as he looked to his twin sitting next to him.

She lets out a breath in excitement as she told him, " Ok. The army has given me an opportunity to work for a wounded soldiers project all the way out in Japan. I can be able to constuct prosthetic limbs for them. It's about a year. Depending on how well I do. Isn't this great?"

Hiro's smile falls in despair, " What?!"

* * *

 _Somethings can be regretted._

" You can't just abandoned San Fransokyo!" He yells at her.

" I told you the great news and this is how you're reacting!?

" What about what we stand for!? What about what we promised?! Is that nothing to you!?"

" No! I do want to help people. I'm just doing it in the way I want to Hiro! We're not even liked anymore!" She yells back at him.

" What about everyone?! Huh? How would they feel?"

" What about everyone?! Our teammates have move on! It's only you that doesn't want live your life!" She yells at him in almost tears.

" Just go!" He yells as she slams her bedroom door on him.

* * *

 _Somethings we wished we could protect the people we love._

" You realize that your sister is wanted by the F.B.I and C.I.A. She has stolen government property and will be facing charges of treason." The military official glared at Hiro.

" My sister has a masters degree in biomechanics engineering that she obtained at eighteen years old. She can do anything she sets her mind to. Would she be that dumb enough to contact me?" The young man pointed out.

" Your sister can't run from the law forever! We will find her." The official said in determination.

" And she will get away!" Hiro yells back at them.

* * *

" Why are bothering me? I told you guys. I don't know where my sister is. I haven't seen her for over two years." Hiro told a guy in a suit who was walking around his apartment.

" We're not interested in arresting your sister. But we need you to come in with your team." Coulson stated.

" Look. My team is who knows where and we have left the superhero business a long time ago. Nothing you can do about it." Hiro told the agent.

" Well. You don't have to worry about it. It has been arranged. Depending whether you like it or not of course." He tells the young man.

" Well what about my sister. She can't enter the country without getting arrested." He said.

" Don't worry. I already send the poor man to go get her. I may have forgotten to mention to him that your sister is quite the fighter considering she has be known as the 'The Iron Soul' in both Russia and a bunch of asian countries."

" That's Tetris for you." Hiro said.

* * *

Meanwhile a hooded figure comes into a run down bathroom and unloads her gears before pulling back her hood.

She pulls out a device and presses the button to have a small holograph screen pop up as she searches through the database with ease as along with recording another entry on the digital recorder.

" Day 677." She starts. "So far no officials in Madrid, Spain since I got here a week ago. I hope that as long I keep out of sight and remember my spanish. I should be in the clear. Again. Don't know how much longer I can keep go….."

She then stops as she hears a guy come up behind her quietly like a professional. She turns around and punches him in the thigh before kneeing his crotch.

" OW! Wait! Wait!" The guy begs before she yanks his head back.

" Who are you!? And give me one reason why I shouldn't have you knocked out!" She demands

" I'm with SHIELD. Nick Fury Has sent me to pick you up. He knows you're innocent!" He gasps.

" Shield?" The young woman raises her eyebrows as she releases him.

* * *

" Hydra has been using super soldiers as weapons and is now turning them towards the technological city in the world." Fury said as he shows shocking films of people in Hydra uniforms shooting at innocent people.

" How were they able to do something like this?" Honey gasped.

" The same way they were able to frame your fellow comrade. They have people working on the inside who has power and the means." Fury told them.

" Man this is just like the Norman Osborne in the comics." Fred said.

" So besides where we came from, why are we here?" GoGo glares at Nick Fury. " We gave up trying to be superheroes to people who hates us anyway a long time ago. Now suddenly people start to care."

" We all have skills that on it's own would take down a few of Hydra's slugs. But if we were to combine forces. We would be unstoppable." Tetris told them.

" We became superheroes for reasons beyond people liking us. Hydra has ruined our name and corrupted the best of us." Hiro told the whole group. " We made a promise a long time ago that we would help people in the time of need. We made that promise when we lost Tadashi. We either honor that or we paint over it and let the city we know and lover fall under Hydra's control."

The team looks at the twins with strength that has been lost for a long time.

 _But Sometimes when opportunity comes. We take it. Even if it means we go to war for the world._

 **Big Hero 7.2: City War.**

 **COMING THIS DECEMBER.**


	7. Morning routine

Morning Routine

By: Adazula

 **Takes place when the twins are thirteen**

Every morning to Tetris, it's like a production getting her two knucklehead brothers up. They both sleep like a pair of sleeping beauties

Her aunt relies on her every morning to wake up her brothers for school since she is often the first one out of bed after her and will be dressed and ready to take on the day. Her brothers. Not so much. Her Aunt being busy with the cafe doesn't have that much time to wake a pair of teenaged boys. So she leaves the job to her niece to do so.

Unfortunately those two will be out cold for pretty much everything and are determined not to wake up. They are as stubborn as an ox on a lazy day.

It's seven in the morning and she just woke up. Time to start to the process of getting ready.

She stomps up the stair in her hello kitty pajamas to her brothers' room. Where they are still snoring. Even with the alarm beeping loud and clear.

" This your first warning you two." She groans as she enters the shared bathroom. As usual she is ignored.

She washes her face and brushes her teeth. She wasn't surprised when she came out, they were still out cold. It is just plain difficult to wake those two up everyday.

She shakes both of the brothers to no avail, but she has earned a groan out of each of them. Which is some progress.

She goes over to their dress and opens a draw to pull out their clothes that look relatively clean. She pulls out their clothes for the day and throws them in the middle of the room so they can have something to wear before she heads back downstairs to get dressed herself.

She quickly dresses herself in a grey long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans before she comes out her shared room to head back up the stairs again for the second warning.

Tetris rips the blankets off of Tadashi's sleeping form and starts smacking one of his bare feet.

" Wakey Wakey! Eggs and Bacey!" She shouts in a sing-song annoying voice as smacks his foot to the beat. But he just turns himself over. Ignoring her completely.

" You two are the worst." She glares at them as she heads downstairs.

She spends some time getting her school books together and shoving them in her school bag before she heads back up the stairs again with another inspiration in mind similar to the previous one.

She goes over to rip off the blanket of her twin's bed and starts jumping on the bed with him still in it as he continues to snore.

" I'm a little teapot! Short and stout!" She sings loudly as she jumps on his bed. " Here is my handle! Here is my spout! I'm wondering when my idiot brothers will wake! Because I hate doing this everyday!"

" Pipe down will you!?" She hears shouting from a neighbor from a window. " It's bad enough I have to sing that song to my mother on mother's day!"

" Sorry Mr. Clark!" She shouts. She gets a lot of grumbling in response.

She jumps off the bed to see what her annoying song has accomplish. Only some movement from the brothers, but they put a pillow over their heads. At least there's more progress.

She stomps downstairs for some breakfast. She sees Aunt Cass in the kitchen.

" I heard your little song." She smirks as she brews some coffee. " Has it gotten those two up yet?"

" Some progress. Not enough though." She mutters.

" Well they did have a late night. That's what they get for being obsessed with robotics." She says as gets a couple of mugs out for the coffee.

"Coffee." Tetris thought as she sees it. " I got an idea."

" I'll take them up those two." She offers Cass after she pours the coffee.

" Well that's nice of you." She smiles as she gives her niece the two mugs.

Tetris goes up the stairs with the thought in mind.

She enters the bedroom to see her brothers still in bed and still dreaming to their hearts content.

She goes over to Tadashi's bed and sits next to him with his cup of coffee as she waves it carefully under his nose to smell the roasted brew of alertness. Coffee is what he has to fully wake up. Why hasn't she thought of this before is beyond on her. That's what finally wakes him up.

He takes the coffees and starts downing it as he gets out of bed. He heads straight for the bathroom and closes the door behind him so he can start getting ready for the day. He didn't acknowledge her by its fine by her as long as he's awake.

She goes over to Hiro and starts doing the same thing for him. His nose cringes from the smell, but he's not waking up without a fight. Even if he is asleep to do the fighting. But unfortunately to him, she has a backup plan. A painful backup plan.

She gets off of his bed and looks down at him with his coffee in her hand that has cool down some.

" Aww…. baby doesn't want to get up and wants to stay in bed. I warned many times. But you choose to remain asleep." She smirks at his angelic sleeping state. " But not for long…."

She did what she had to do. She dumps the mug of coffee on his crotch. His eyes snaps open and he screams.

Let's just say. The neighborhood wasn't asleep anymore if they weren't before.

* * *

 **This was a quick thing I put together for an update of the stories. The sequel be released over the christmas holidays. So far, it's become a hassle juggling so many stories I have take on. Sorry. Either way enjoy this. It was inspired by Raising Hope.**


End file.
